


Playing Psychologist

by Karina



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel wants to discover the origins of their unusual relationship, and Liam helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Psychologist

_ **Playing Psychologist** _

 

 

'Liam, have you ever thought of using hypnosis to revisit past memories?' Noel asked Liam one evening, while they were both at Noel's house. 'Huh?' Liam looked at his brother inquisitively, and faced him. They were sitting on the sofa and were talking, when Noel suddenly became serious and asked him such a question. 'You want me to revisit the past?' Liam asked, puzzled as to why Noel would say that.

 

'Not you, Liam. I meant me. In other words, I want to revisit past memories using hypnosis,' Noel replied, with a serious look in his eyes. Liam shrugged at his brother, remarking, 'Since when have you been interested in shit like psychology?'

'Well, basically, I want you to hypnotise me so that I can try to clarify things,' he answered.

'I'm not a bleeding psychologist, and Noel, what the fuck do you want to clarify?' Liam asked, not fully understanding the situation. 'I want to clarify things about our childhood…how we became to be this close, and I need you to hypnotise me. If I get frightened, you might be able to help me, Liam.' Noel explained, with tenderness in his facial expression.

'I don't know how the fuck to hypnotise people, though!' Liam exclaimed.

'Just make me feel calm, and tell me to relax.'

'Noel, I don't know anything about this hypnosis stuff, and I don't want anything bad happening to you!' Liam cried out, just like he did when he was a little boy.

'It's not going to be fucking dangerous. I trust you, and I know you trust me. If I remember something I don't want to see or something, you can just tell me to get out of the hypnotised state. Calm down, for fuck's sake!' Noel desperately replied.

'I don't know why you're so desperate on clarifying this.'

Noel shook his head, and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. 'It's about our relationship. Don't worry; I wouldn't change a thing about it. But I just want to know why we love each other how we do.'

'Who cares why? We love each other. We shouldn't give a damn about how society might think!' Liam retorted, looking at his brother again, and then continued, 'Even if you think you see something in our childhood that you think may have made us love each other like this, then do you think that if someone experienced something like that, then they're going to end up like us? Does our love need to have a reason or explanation behind it?'

Noel glanced at Liam again; perhaps he was giving him this lecture of some sort because he cared. Or did he? Noel felt that he wanted to test Liam. And this hypnosis thing just might do the trick.

'Just do it for me, please, Liam. Think of it as doing me a favour for me,' Noel coaxed Liam, and Liam finally gave up on trying to lecture his older brother out of a pop psychology influenced hypnosis. 'OK, so I'll do it, then.' Liam replied, with a wry smile on his face.

Noel knew that Liam would eventually give in, and do what he initially said about the hypnosis. It just took a bit of effort to convince him that it would be all right.

Moments later, Noel was sitting on the sofa facing Liam, with his eyes closed. 'Noel, just relax, and clear your mind. Calm down and let your mind take over you, OK?' Liam told Noel, as he induced him into a hypnotic state. Noel could feel his mind in a calm state, his brain cleared of all thoughts for the moment. 'Do you see anything? Can you see anything in your mind?' Liam continued to ask, still somewhat unsure as to how to carry out this hypnosis session. A vague vision started to come up in Noel's mind, as Liam kept telling him to remember something, or at least, see something in his mind.

The vague vision increased in clarity as the seconds passed by, and Noel nearly gulped. It was a vision of Noel himself being beaten up by their father. He could see their father, highly dangerous with a weapon called alcohol, and ready to hit anyone who came into close contact with him. He could see his father shout something to him, but he was unsure about what he was screaming. But he could see himself in the vision shout something like, "Don't hit Liam, please! He's too young for this. He doesn't deserve to be beaten!" His father snarled with contempt, mumbling "Oh you and your Liam." Noel saw himself in his memory lunge over to his father in an attempt to hit him, but before he could hit his father, his father slapped him hard on his face, shouting, "Shut up about your brother Liam, or I'll fucking slap you harder." Noel was shaking in anger, contempt, and sorrow…why did he have to be abused this much, yet still had to witness their father abuse his older brother, mum, as well as his dear Liam? He saw himself in the vision shed tears, trying to hold them back, but that effort failed. His father saw him wipe away the tears, and lunged forward to slap Noel on the face again, this time apparently as a punishment for crying. Noel leaped back to escape the brutal hand, and was sobbing, "Please, no, don't hit me; fuck off and I won't bother anyone. Just don't hit me or Liam or anyone anymore!"

Noel felt himself shaking in anxiety over the memory, and was uncertain if what he was experiencing was a mere vision, or if it was reality. He literally kept shouting, "Don't hit Liam….I can deal with this shit, but don't beat up Liam!" repeatedly….until he heard Liam's also frantic voice.

'Noel, Noel! You're not being beaten up. That was just a memory; I'm here with you, and you're safe with me!' Liam shook his brother Noel by the shoulders, to get him out of his hypnosis.

'Liam?' called out Noel, as he ran his hands down Liam's shoulders and arms, only to feel the warmth of his body to make him realise where he was. 'Did you have a vision of dad beating you up?' Liam asked.

Noel nodded softly, remarking, 'You heard my shouting, didn't you?'

'Yeah. Can you tell me what you saw?' Liam asked him in a worried manner.

Noel took a deep breath. He had thought he was going to see a more pleasant vision, but instead he got an unpleasant and horrific vision. At least for the moment, he didn't see anything that would be an obvious clue or hint to their relationship. He merely felt horror and anger over the vision.

'At first the vision of my memory was a bit vague, you know, like watching a very blurry picture.'

Liam gently nodded, and listened in sympathy.

'Then, I could see dad just pissed as fuck, but pissed in a dangerous way; just ready to hit anyone or anything that came near him or something. I could see myself shouting to him to not hit you, Liam, but then he said, "Oh, you and your Liam." I then saw myself attempt to hit him as a revenge, but before I could do that, it seemed that he managed to hit me first, and towards the end, I just kept pleading to him to not hit you.'

 

 

 

Liam looked at Noel, and asked, 'Did you see anything that might be a clue to what you were wondering about? About our relationship?'

Noel closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. 'No…or I don't really know. All I just saw was a horrific scene from our childhood. Maybe I was daft to try this hypnosis thing. Maybe I was daft to make you witness me in such a frantic state.'

Liam reached out to Noel, his hands touching his cheeks, caressing them with tenderness. 'You weren't daft to do this. I helped you get out of your bad flashback. I did that because I care. I couldn't give a fuck as to what you think about hypnosis or psychology, but I care when you're having a nightmare or a horrible flashback. He can't abuse us anymore. We've got each other, you know?'

 

 

 

Noel wondered if the moments of abuse in their childhood contributed to making their bond stronger, but refused to think deeper into that. Liam wasn't allowing him to analyse it further, and he felt that analysing the vision further would make his already tired brain more exhausted. Perhaps it didn't matter why or how they ended up in this kind of relationship. Perhaps it was indeed too foolish for his brother to play psychologist to him. Maybe psychology couldn't give a decent answer to what they truly wanted to know. But from this experience, one question within Noel was answered. This hypnosis session proved that just as Noel had cared so much about Liam, his affection was indeed reciprocated. Liam truly cared about Noel.

 

 

 

Leaving his worries and bad flashback behind, Noel hugged his brother tightly, whispering, 'I love you, Liam. You do seriously care about me, then?'

Liam smiled warmly, replying, 'Of course I care. I love you more than anyone else in this whole fucking world. You don't need to be unsure of that; I know you care about me, and you should know I care.'

 

 

 


End file.
